When Things Happen
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: What happens when things get intimate in the background? No body knows what happens, and are never going to know...that is until, a child is in the picture. It cannot by ignored now.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not, or have ever owned Love Hina, and do not claim credit for its creation. Love Hina is the property of its respective owners. I use their characters here without consent, for non-profit intentions for the enjoyment of you the reader. The idea of this fic, is not of my own, and I have _not_ asked for permission to use this idea. I do not claim this idea that was inspired by a Ranma fic by Adrian D. Moten to have originated in my thoughts whatsoever.

In the final chapter, I will site the story and the link of the story that I followed as a foundation for this story.

****

When Things Happen  
Chapter 1- Discovery

The dawn's light reached through the windows of the Hinata Sou. Motoko flinched as the all too bright light came into contact with her closed eyes. She attempted to turn over away from the source of the light to continue sleeping. She had no such luck. Motoko could not regain sweet unconsciousness. Motoko sat up and rubbed her eyes. She balled her hands in a cute way and raised them high over her head to stretch. She then dropped her hands unceremoniously back to the bed. She then attempted to stand to get dressed. Nausea swept over her. She held back her desire to vomit. She finally managed to stand shakily and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She had begun to feel that way very often lately. She finally decided it was time to see a doctor. Something was wrong, she rarely was sick, and when she was, if faded quickly. If anything, this has been getting worse.

She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt different lately. She was a bit more moody and felt hungrier. It took a good amount of effort to resist eating too much more than what she was taught to be healthy. She turned and went down the stairs to eat the breakfast that Shinobu was undeniably cook from the smell that assaulted her nose.

***

Motoko arrived downstairs, with the rest of the residents gathered there to consume food. She looked around the table as she was seated, and debated whether or not to tell them of her recent health. She decided she would not yet, until she determined what was wrong with her. She continued to eat in silence as the normal antics progressed at the table.

Kitsune kept teasing the couple, Naru and Keitaro, and Keitaro kept sputtering in response. Naru adamantly denied any relationship to Keitaro but as a study buddy. Motoko sighed and looked up at them. She looked closer at Naru. Her eyes had the vision of fire in them, but it was just that, a vision. She truly had no fire behind her words to a careful observer. She looked over at Keitaro as he was belted across the head by a Su kick. He turned red and sputtered idiotically. Naru would claim not relation to Keitaro, and sometimes Keitaro would claim the same back. It was his defense against the hurt that Naru caused him. She continued observing their behavior quietly eating quite large portions of food as she mused. She was unaware of how much she was seating.

As diner was coming to a close, Motoko cleared her throat to end the antics temporarily to gain everyone's attention. "Su, I will not be able to accompany you home on your walk from school today. I will be home later than usual. I have some personal things to check on."

"Awww, but Motoko....."

"I'm quite sorry Su. I can walk you home from school tommorow."

"Okay..." Su launched herself at Keitaro to latch onto him. Naru turned a blushing red, before a jealous shade of red. Her brows furrowed.

"You pedophile! Get your hands off of Su!"

"Keitaro, you can walk me home today, right?!?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Keitaro yelled back at Naru. He looked back at Su. "I think walking home with you would be hazardous to my health."

"Come on Keitaro, Ya know you wanna!" She belted him a friendly blow to his shoulder that with her unrealistic strength seemed to almost knock Keitaro on the floor and knock his shoulder out of place.

"Stop that you crazy Indian Girl!!!"

Motoko exited quietly and went to the roof.

***

Motoko swung her sword, doing her standard 1000 strikes that she does every morning. They help strengthen the upper body, and your speed increases with every practice. They also get you more accustomed to your sword as it becomes more of an extension to your body. This time Motoko did it with her eyes closed as she thought about Narusagewa and Keitaro. Just once she wished they did not make such of a fuss and got along. Naru just needed to get over her denial and admit her love for the idiot. Lately she had been hitting Keitaro for less and less. Keitaro's every action was perverted in her eyes, and she punished him for every perceived transgression.

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Motoko opened her eyes to find Shinobu just in front of the blade she had just swung downwards. She blushed a bit. She was so into her thoughts that she was unaware of anyone else presence. She also forgot that Shinobu often comes up during her practice to hang clothes while she watches Motoko practice.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. I didn't realize you were there." 

Shinobu eventually stopped shaking long enough to reply. "I-It's alright." Shinobu paused. "You seemed a bit more...fierce this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"No...No Shinobu. I'm just a little sick, don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry. I cannot walk Su home because I am going to see a doctor."

"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Su."

***

Right after school Motoko began her walk to the doctors office with trepidation. She was slowly shortening the distance between her and the office. She had been sick for a while now, and that wasn't normal. Hopefully it wasn't some life threatening disease like cancer.

She walked into the clear door, and into the waiting room. She had arrived a little late, but there were no other appointments. The doctor stood behind the receptionist waiting talking to her about something. He then heard the door opening to reveal a young healthy girl in kendo clothing.

"Hello, you must be Aoyama Motoko. I hear you've been feeling sick lately." Motoko nodded in response. "I need for you to step into the examining room and undress for me."

Motoko felt anger building, the doctor was a pervert, why would she have to take off her clothes? The doctor...the _doctor_. Doctors aren't like that. She had forgot that many procedures with them required them to be unclothed. She closed her eyes to regain her senses, and went into the examining room. Before long she found herself sitting on the cold, sterile surface of the examining table. The doctor came in and gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and killed all thoughts of bashing the "pervert." The doctor looked her over, poking and prodding. Motoko held her calm at the contact. The doctor than asked for a urine sample. He gave her a cup, and pointed to the small bathroom door across the room. Motoko shortly returned with a filled cup. The doctor took it, and then took a blood sample. He stored the samples and turned back to Motoko.

"You can dress now. I will call you with the results of the tests."

***

The next day, Motoko sat meditating in the living room. It was the weekend and no one else was around. Su and Sarah had dragged Shinobu off to explore the hidden passages and property of the Hinata Sou. Motoko's meditation was broken by a phone call. She tried to ignore it, until she realized no one else was going to answer it. She sighed and stood. She went across the room and picked up the phone. It was the doctor.

"Aoyama san. I have found out what was wrong with you. Your nausea and dizziness is from your pregnancy. You are pregnant."

That was all Motoko heard. She did not hear any of the recommendations of check ups and what to eat while pregnant or any other advice. She just dropped the phone and fell to her knees.

"I'm...I'm pregnant. I, Oh...Oh my god."

-End Chapter 1-

I hope you did NOT read Adrian D. Moten's Kasumi ½ before hand. Otherwise you already have a HUGE idea what is going to happen in this fic.


	2. News

Disclaimer: I do not, or have ever owned Love Hina, and do not claim credit for its creation. Love Hina is the property of its respective owners. I use their characters here without consent, for non-profit intentions for the enjoyment of you the reader. The idea of this fic, is not of my own, and I have _not_ asked for permission to use this idea. I do not claim this idea that was inspired by a Ranma fic by Adrian D. Moten to have originated in my thoughts whatsoever. 

In the final chapter, I will site the story and the link of the story that I followed as a foundation for this story.

****

When Things Happen  
Chapter 2- News

"Keitaro, you PERVERT!" Naru screamed as Keitaro slammed into the door, bashing it open, and landing in a heap. Keitaro brushed himself off, as he heard Naru stomping off away from Hinata Sou. It was early evening now. Keitaro set a few bones back in place and stood. He limped to the bathroom under the stairs, and opened the medicine cabinet. He picked out bandages for every cut he could tell he had. Keitaro then turned to wobble back into the living room.

"Damn that hurt," Keitaro said as he sat down. It wasn't hurting as much anymore, his immortality was kicking in. In a few seconds most of the damage would be gone, and it'd only take a few hours for the cuts to heal. He muttered curses to himself about violent chicks, and bandaged himself. 

Motoko walked down the stairs after coming back inside from thinking on the roof. She came down and paused as Keitaro alone, was sitting on the couch. She sighed. She continued walking down the stairs with her head lowered. Keitaro turned to see who was coming at the sound of footsteps. It was Motoko.

"Oh, it's just you Motoko. Would you believe Naru?!? I said her shirt looked nice, and she belted me one while calling me a pervert. She must have thought I noticed that her nipples seemed to poke out of her thing shirt. Not that I really noticed or anything," Keitaro quickly covered. "Or maybe it was because I was having fun walking Su home."

Motoko didn't reply as she slowly continued walking towards the couch after coming to the end of the stairs. After what seemed an eternity, she arrived in front of Keitaro. She had her head bowed and her hair obscured his view.

"M-Motoko? What's wrong?"

Silence was his only response. He attempted to make out her whole expression or even just to see her eyes as she stood there. She felt his piercing gaze. It soon became obvious she wasn't going to answer on her own. The long period of silence began to even gnaw on Keitaro's infinite patience.

"What happened, tell me please!" Keitaro begged Motoko. Motoko raised her head enough for the hair to remove the hair from obscuring her face. She gave Keitaro I haunted and serious look. The look was more serious then he had ever witnessed on Motoko's face ever before. It was truly serious.

"Urashima." Motoko spoke. "Keitaro, The reason why I couldn't walk Su home today, was because I went to see a doctor. I have been feeling sick lately, and was beginning to worry."

Keitaro waited for her to continue. No continuation was forthcoming. He witnessed a tear roll down Motoko cheek. Motoko gave out a choked sob. Keitaro stood and wiped the tear from Motoko's face. As he began to move his hand away from Motoko's face, a hand clasped his own, halting his hand's retreat. Motoko leaned into Keitaro's hand and felt its warmth. Keitaro gave her a worried look. Motoko looked back at Keitaro from the hand she was holding and looked him deep into his eyes.

Deep brown eyes met deep black. Brown eyes became lost in the black void of those incredibly dark, yet caring eyes. Black eyes looked in forest brown eyes with concern. Keitaro swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Keitaro, I'm pregnant." Another tear rolled down Motoko's cheek.

The image of Motoko burned deeply in his eyes. "Motoko, why didn't you tell Naru or Kitsune? Why tell me this?"

Motoko brought Keitaro's hand from her face and between them. She now held his hand in both of hers, as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Ura...Keitaro, neither of them are the father of my child."

Keitaro went so stiff that he was comparable to stone. He looked desperately into Motoko's eyes looked for some hint of mirth or humor, but found none. Keitaro's expression became that of helplessness. Motoko finally let all of her weight on Keitaro, and they both fell onto the couch with Motoko holding Keitaro tightly. Keitaro stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. In unison,

"What are we going to do?"

****

Please Review. I tend to update my popular series first and more often. This fic, since it is following another as its foundation, will be an easy write until chapter 7, which is not completed in the original, and from there forward will be all me. My Hina fics tend to be real popular, so I spend whole days writing chapters to them. This one, so far, hasn't shown itself to be so.... Unless proved otherwise, don't expect another update until end July.


	3. Odd Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not, or have ever owned Love Hina, and do not claim credit for its creation. Love Hina is the property of its respective owners. I use their characters here without consent, for non-profit intentions for the enjoyment of you the reader. The idea of this fic, is not of my own, and I have _not_ asked for permission to use this idea. I do not claim this idea that was inspired by a Ranma fic by Adrian D. Moten to have originated in my thoughts whatsoever. 

In the final chapter, I will site the story and the link of the story that I followed as a foundation for this story.

Preliminary Author's notes

Well it's been brought to my attention, via reviews, that this is bordering on plagiarism. Yes. Yes it _was_. I suppose, by recommendation of this reviewer, that I will write the rest of it without being a reflection of the other story. I apologize for my actions. And thus begins a new chapter, all me, of...

****

When Things Happen

Chapter 3-Odd Behavior

Keitaro awoke warily. The world seemed so much more real now than it had since he had moved into the Hinata Sou. He supposed it was now the seriousness of reality has now fallen upon his shoulders. He never thought of the repercussions of what he'd done beyond Narusagewa's infamous wrath. That night, that passion, was never supposed to have been. Keitaro wearily went to the nearest bathroom to brush his teeth before the morning breakfast.

*****

Motoko grimaced as she once again filled the toilet with remnants of whatever food that could possibly still be digesting in her stomach. Motoko's mouth felt raw from the many times she wiped her mouth after vomiting. She was beginning to show her sickness. She didn't want too many questions asked because it made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to make them worry, but she wasn't ready to reveal the true reason behind her current condition. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned to see Urashima. She reached for her bokken and then sighed and set it down.

"Morning Keitaro."

In private, facades were unnecessary. They had to deal with this problem together. At least SHE had to deal with this. She turned to Keitaro after she finished her third time brushing, necessary because of her constant vomiting.

"Keitaro.... You don't have to worry. I ...will accept this responsibility myself if I have to."

Keitaro cupped her chin from behind and turned her to look into her eyes.

"Motoko, what about the child? Would it be good for it to grow up fatherless? A bastard child?"

Motoko can no longer look Keitaro in the eye, and looked downwards.

"I...."

"Motoko-chan, with the social prejudices against him or her.... I will not allow that for my child.

Motoko's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her gaze captures Keitaro's. "Keitaro. I want you to be happy."

"Motoko..." Keitaro closed his eyes, absorbing the emotions he perceives from Motoko and what they evoke in him. She genuinely meant them. "I want this child." Keitaro added as a second thought, "regardless of the consequences."

"But... we can't keep this a secret from them forever, my lover."

"Yes. I know."

***

Keitaro proceeded to do his managerial duties, albeit with a little less enthusiasm than usual. He takes forever to do the things that he can do in a few minutes. While cleaning he takes time to ponder on this disastrous situation he landed himself in. He has no idea WHY he did what he did. _Who am I kidding, I KNOW why I did it. If anything I'm the one at fault. I took advantage of Motoko._

Naru approaches Keitaro as she leaves her room for a quick snack break from studying.

"Aren't you done yet, baka?"

Keitaro almost jumps reflexively in guilt, momentarily imagining informing everyone, with Naru's as the greatest reaction. This time, perhaps his immortality cannot save his hide. Her inevitable response would be enough to shatter his soul. He shivered in reflection.

"What's wrong?"

Naru approached Keitaro deftly in one step and put a hand to his head. He lifted his gaze to capture a glimpse of his soon to be former love. She looked on with concern as she checked his temperature.

"You don't look so good."

As Naru began to remove her hand, Keitaro suddenly took her in embrace. Naru was too shocked to respond immediately. He mumbled something Naru couldn't make out.

"K-Keitaro. Wha-What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Naru awkwardly put her hands around him, his intentions not seeming perverted.

"For what?"

"You'll know in a little while."

Naru's eyes widened at Keitaro's words. There was something, imperceivably sad about his tone.

"Keitaro...."

"I'm sorry. Always remember that."

At this point, Naru was beginning to get frightened. Something seemed very serious, despite the normal comical air around the Hinata Sou. Naru stood in Keitaro's shadow, as he left to continue his duties. Naru would be so preoccupied with Keitaro's strange behavior that she was unable to study.

***

Motoko went to her school, as per usual. She had her head hung dejectedly in thought as she held onto the bars in the bullet train. She went particularly easy on this one pervert trying to grope her. He was lucky nothing was broken besides his glasses.

When she went by Su's school, to walk with her home, Su noticed Motoko's sad mood.

"Ah, Whatsa wrong Motoko?"

Motoko snapped out of her reverie to give Su a sad smile.

"Nothing. Just...tired." She figured that was a good excuse.

"But...Motoko isn't ever tired often..."

__

But I will feel so tired after this emotional ordeal. I feel tired of keeping it a secret. _I need to talk to Keitaro._

***

After Naru's several attempts to focus on studying, she went looking for Keitaro to demand an explanation. She didn't like him scaring her like that. Until that afternoon, all of her quests to find Keitaro brought nothing as he eluded her.

Naru walked to the front door, at the sound of someone entering, hoping it was Keitaro. She found Keitaro, but not coming inside from the door. He came from an alternate door to the reception area (this was a former hotel), and meeting Motoko as Su dashed off to meet with her "Minister of Mischief," Sara. She witnessed as Motoko actually talked sensibly with him, the two emanating an aura of humble seriousness. That was something Naru wasn't used to. Across the room the conversation waged on.

***

"Keitaro. I do not know how much longer I can bear the burden of this secret. It will have to come out sometime, and it is better it is from our mouths than the sizable swell of my belly."

"I know, Motoko-chan. I...I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I could never make it up to you. I...took advantage of you."

Motoko looked sadly into his eyes, but hers held no regret.

"Keitaro. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, and even your immortal hide if necessary," she said with grim humor.

"But...it's not physically, but emotionally I took advantage of you. You were vulnerable."

"Keitaro..." Motoko put a hand to his cheek. "I...needed comfort. You gave it to me. I should have thought of the consequences before accepting your ...comfort. And, you now have made me a mother to have a beautiful child."

"But..." A finger found his lips to stop further speech.

"Tonight. You should probably fix dinner or something, and talk to them to prepare them for the news so it won't hit quite as hard. I don't think it would do too much good, but announce that you have something important to tell them at dinner."

"But...."

"If you don't, I will. I think it would be better to hear an explanation from your mouth, than mine first. I will follow, if chaos has not yet erupted."

Keitaro looked grimly down. He turned to see they had an audience.

"Naru..." He said sadly, with a hint of surprise, drowned out by acceptance of the following result.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Naru had witnessed, what from her point of view appeared to be an affectionate display.

"Na-" He didn't get to complete his words before Naru continued with her brilliant, if admittedly biased conclusion.

"HAVE YOU BLACKMAILED HER OR SOMETHING?! HUH? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOTOKO!?"

Keitaro muttered a response.

"WHAT!?!" Naru all but screamed.

"More than you know..."

At this point Naru's vision became hazy with anger as she pelted Keitaro harder than she had ever before. Motoko mouth dropped at the viciousness and she looked on with concern as she followed Keitaro's arch into the sky. 

Motoko turned back to Naru as soft words penetrated her thoughts.

"Motoko...what has that jerk done to you? Why did you touch him like that? Why?"

Motoko's jaw still hung as she looked at Naru. Naru was trying to blame Keitaro for his, to dismiss it as something trivial, but her denial seeped through. Tears began to form.

"Naru..." Motoko fought the urge to put her hand on Naru's shoulder to comfort her, she had no right.

"Keitaro...and I... Have something to tell everyone tonight at dinner. Everything will be explained then."

Motoko made a deft leap for the stairs, to get away from the shattering soul behind her.

[End Chapter]

Next Chapter: Flashback

It's what you've all been waiting for, my Hina fanfic fans. I'm sorry about the long time no update, but today I decided to update all three of my Hina stories in one foul swoop. The next chapter, will be the chapter you will all were waiting for, the WHEN, WHY, AND HOW! Yep yep.


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not, or have ever owned Love Hina, and do not claim credit for its creation. Love Hina is the property of its respective owners. I use their characters here without consent, for non-profit intentions for the enjoyment of you the reader. The idea of this fic, is not of my own, and I have not asked for permission to use this idea. I do not claim this idea that was inspired by a Ranma fic by Adrian D. Moten to have originated in my thoughts whatsoever.

Something that I've seen so much I've finally gotta bitch about it. ****

A note on Japlish:

I HATE Japlish. I don't mean the accepted "Otaku Japanese," like special attacks, kawaii, ecchi, hentai, kuso, chikuso, or Hai /Iie/Iya (if used in moderation). I know a lot of fanfiction writers think it's cool, but it really isn't. More often than not Japanese is misused. On the other hand it is annoying. To people who actually truly study it beyond looking at dictionary, or using a flawed translation site (Translating Japanese is NOT an exact science but an art as I read somewhere and know personally), it is irritating or at best humorous. I've noticed even in fiction that get the actual wording correct, the English translation is incorrect. In result, writers that thought it was cool spread the misused Japlish with their fics like the plaque. That is part of the reason for my project of making a Japanese learning site that's practically a book(actually a collage of books) rather than a list of words. So for those of you who read this, I hope you take it into consideration and STOP USING JAPLISH. And on the off chance that it's used correctly it's irritating to be reading a fanfic and Japanese breaks out in the middle of it. I'm half tempted to make an Anti-Japlish cult and go around flaming fics off the web. And if you ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO USE IT, run it by someone who studies it or knows it. I also fall into the category of "studies it". If you have questions ask me and I'll attempt to explain.

****

When Things Happen

Chapter 4-Explainations

Dinner seemed to take a long time in coming for one Naru Narusagewa. What was going on between Motoko and Keitaro? Keitaro had said he loved her, and she told him her unsure feelings. Was Keitaro stringing her along? Did Motoko steal him from her? That had to be the explanation, nothing else made sense to her. There was obviously something going on between them she judged from the earlier display of affection.

She sat waiting in the dining room early, the faint sound of Shinobu preparing diner in the background. Slowly but surely every one showed up for diner. Everyone took a second glance at Naru's melancholy demeanor. Silence reigned supreme at the table as Shinobu came in and place the food on the table. Everyone put food in their plate as they waited for something to break the tension Naru was creating with her mood. She sat, apparently deep in her own depressing thoughts.

(This Scene is continued from the end of last chapter)

Motoko dashed up the stairs tears glistening through the air as she fled from where Naru's heart was breaking below. She ended up in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She never meant to cause the pain that she saw in Naru's denial and the pain she would deepen later on tonight. The chance of explaining on their own terms shattered when Naru figured out something more was going on than met the eye. She had known Naru for years, she went from being a flirt going boy to boy, to a recluse that seemed not to find any interest in males. Then Keitaro came along with his sweet kind heart, slowly stealing the young woman's heart. She felt happy for her friend, even though she had slight feelings for Keitaro that she wouldn't even admit to herself. She was too proud to show any caring towards the man she perceived as weakling. In a moment of vulnerability she let herself go to far. After that she did not hit Keitaro as much. How could she call someone that made love to her a pervert? It's not like she's the innocent virgin anymore. She had no right to hit him any more than Kitsune did.

Motoko watched her tears flow freely down her cheeks. She was going to lose a close friend tonight, and hurt the man she secretly loved like everyone did here. Keitaro had that effect on anyone that got the chance to know him. It was his kindness more than anything that attracted them like moths to a flame. He cared for others to his detriment, doing everything they wanted willingly. Keitaro thinks he took advantage of me, but doesn't every single one of us here take advantage of him. He does everything but the cooking and laundry, helping us, while still trying to achieve his difficult dream of getting in to Tokyo U. He takes care of us first. She went to him looking for comfort, she took advantage of him.

Motoko entered the dining room with her head bowed, and approached her seat. That was when Naru seemed to come out of her trance looking up at Motoko. Haruka looked on silently with Kitsune, Shinobu and Su. Recognition flashed through Naru's eyes as she looked questioningly, almost pleadingly, at Motoko. Motoko tore her gaze from Naru's and sat down, waiting for the final person to this table.

Haruka began to feel uncomfortable, having a bad feeling about this. She normally didn't eat with the tenants, but decided to today because she felt didn't feel like cooking and wanted a home cooked meal. She was someone glad she was here now because something serious was obviously going on, and she felt responsible for all of the tenants.

Kitsune regarded her friend sadly. Something was wrong and she had no clue what it was. She knew Naru would speak up when she was ready to.

Keitaro entered the dining room everyone looking up at him. He avoided eye contact with Naru, instead making eye contact with Motoko. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He knew he had a lot to say tonight, but his throat felt so dry he thought it would come out as a croak. She gave him a small nod. Keitaro sunk into his seat warily, gathering his food in time with the recently arrived Motoko.

Shinobu felt nervous and awkward at the feeling the three older tenants where emanating and decided to ease it with small talk.

"Today's weather was pretty nice, huh? We got to play softball outside today in PE."

Su decided to pipe up. "Yeah it was pretty fun. I got to try out my new supa-bat 3000. Woo-wee, It made Babe Ruth's homeruns look like strikes."

Haruka's eyes kept glancing between Naru, Motoko and Keitaro warily.

"Yeah," Shinobu continued excitedly, "she broke a window to a third story classroom. Luckily, no was hurt."

Kitsune, Naru, Keitaro, nor Motoko joined in the conversation, choosing to sit in silence. Eventually Naru decided it she was tired of waiting for explanations to be given voluntarily, and decided to get to the real topic.

Naru tried to sound nonchalant and cheery, but it came off as accusing. "So what's up you and Motoko?" She said looking at Keitaro. The previous conversation halted and everyone's attention was on Keitaro. Instead of answering immediately, he looked over at Motoko who meet his stare with a almost imperceptible nod that did not go unnoticed by Haruka or Kitsune.

"Um," Keitaro began, poking at his food suddenly losing his appetite. He was still trying to figure how to ease in to the subject.

"You all know that I'm here for all of you." He said as his eyes scanned over the occupants of the table showing them a sincere serious expression. Everyone but Motoko and Naru nodded.

"If any of you ever needed an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on, I was, and still am, always there for you." Everyone nodded hanging on his every word, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I found Motoko in the rain after her ordeal with her sister revoking her rights as a warrior. I walked her back to the Inn where...."

(Flashback: Recreation of v9 p80-p82)

Motoko had just finished walking back with Keitaro, and went with him to his room. He left the room and came back with a towel, handing it to Motoko. He went to his closet and got out a big old shirt that was a little big even for him and sat it down next to Motoko.

"Here ya go. You can dry off and change into that while I go get some water for hot cocoa."

Motoko looked around his room noticing he didn't have much but a few posters on the wall with a table, a futon rolled in the corner with a clock, and a konatsu(or is it kotatsu? I forget) in the middle of the covered with study materials. She carefully removed her clothes and set them on the wooden floor. That would have to be cleaned up later. She then dried the excess water off her body, listening for Keitaro's return so he did not walk in on her naked. She then put on the shirt, buttoning it up in the front. She frowned, it looked a little too cute wearing a oversized shirt. It reminded her that she was in Keitaro's room, almost naked, and wearing his shirt. If anyone saw her now they would think that something had just happened. She sighed and tried her best to dry her hair. Keitaro returned with a large thermos, smiling at her before crossing the room to the small table under the aforementioned posters.

As Keitaro was opening the thermos when he spoke, "Were you walking around in that rain the whole time? That's reckless of you. You don't wanna catch a cold do ya?"

"Will you just shut up and leave me the hell alone!?" Motoko snapped at Keitaro.

Keitaro sat and poured the water into the water heater while Motoko continued drying her hear in silence.

__

Hmm, Keitaro thought as he glanced over his shoulder at her,_ Motoko is pretty cute. Though, that temper..._

Keitaro walked over to Motoko with a mug in his hand. "Here you go I made you some hot cocoa." He sat next to her and smiled. "It'll warm you right up."

I stuttered at his kind gesture. "Th-Thank you."

__

He really is rather sweet, Motoko thought. Then she realized that the hot cocoa was a little to hot. She spewed it all over Keitaro.

"Don't spit it out!" He screamed as he attempted to throw himself out of the way of hot liquid. "Ahh! It burns! It burns," he squealed as Motoko chased him.

"You fool, that was way too hot!!"

"I-I didn't know it was that hot!" Keitaro flinched holding his hands up to absorb some of the damage from the inevitable onslaught. "Here it comes!"

Keitaro blinked and looked back at Motoko. "Huh? You didn't hit me."

"No..." She began quietly, "I'm the one who deserves to be hit. All I've ever done is call you names or go off the deal end. In reality...I'm the weak one."

Keitaro didn't like Motoko going all manic-depressive on him. "Motoko, you've gotta think positive."

"Stop saying that!" Motoko snapped. She continued in a much more subdued voice. "I've failed....everyone."

Keitaro ran his hand through her hair as he spoke, "Motoko, no one ...is perfect."

Motoko eyes widened at Keitaro. Suddenly the dam broke. She felt that she was worth nothing. She deserved no compassion, but here was Urashima, sweet Keitaro, her comforting her. She couldn't understand she...

Tears started to flow from her eyes. "D-Don't be nice to me..."

Keitaro's eyes snapped wide at Motoko's open display of tears. "You're...."

Motoko's mug hit the floor as she dropped it in favor of jumping into Keitaro's arms. He intelligently responded with, "Wah!?"

"What am I going to do?!" She screamed, "Please help me Keitaro!"

__

What am I going to do? Keitaro thought. _Motoko.. S-She just....She just called me Keitaro!_

(End Flashback) 

Keitaro took a deep breath, taking in everyone's expressions. Most of them were someone shocked. _Motoko, crying?_ They thought._ She called him by his given name?!_ They probably thought they entered the twilight zone. Motoko was blushing slightly. It eventually died as she realized what was coming next, and she wondered how they could put it delicately.

"Then," he continued, "she asked me to hold her. So many thoughts ran through my head. 'What about Naru' and 'maybe Motoko's the one who can make me happy.'" Motoko blushed at that. She didn't know that. It made her feel better about the situation they were in.

"All I wanted to do is hold her tight and make all her worries go away. And I eventually worked up the nerve to. Then she looked up into my eyes and leaned up and ---"

"---He comforted me," She interrupted not wanting to go into details about the kiss and everything after.

Keitaro's eyes darted over to hers, and closed his still open mouth. Haruka blinked, and then her eyes widened in an almost comical fashion that didn't fit her. Kitsune's eyes actually opened up for once. She did not think Keitaro had it in him. She looked over at Naru, waiting for her response. She knew Naru had feelings for him.

Naru blinked. She was angry, but didn't see what the big deal was. "So what's so big about that? So you two became an item or something?" She said, aggravated. "You made it seem like it was something so much bigger."

"Um...." Kitsune began tentatively. "Naru...I don't think you get it."

"What do you mean 'I don't get it'?" She snapped back

Keitaro and Motoko lowered their heads in shame. They would be embarrassed, but this was serious.

"He," Kitsune swallowed and said in a deeper tone, trying to convey a deeper meaning, " 'comforted her'."

"Wha....do you....." Her eyes flashed around the table. Apparently only she and Sarah didn't understand.

Motoko was tired of this game and decided to break the real news that would clear everything up.

"I'm pregnant with Keitaro's baby," she said bluntly staring straight into Naru's eyes. Naru's eyes widened and Motoko had the good graces to look away. Naru stiffly stood knocking her chair back with a sound that sounded thunderous in the silence that feel after Motoko spoke. Kitsune winced. She turned to look at Keitaro, to verify what she said to find him looking at the floor. Haruka watched helplessly as the playful atmosphere at the Hinata Sou, was forever shattered.

"WHAT!" Naru screamed. Tears began to flow in her fury and pain. "But Keitaro you said you," Naru choked on her next words, "loved me."

Keitaro felt like utter shit. No one could feel more shame than he did at the moment. "I do Naru. I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY?!? IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY?!" 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled even lower. Shinobu looked from Keitaro to Naru with tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed and felt further hurt by the pain he caused Naru. Kitsune sadly shook her head.

Naru stalked up to Keitaro giving him a slap that echoed through the inn. "You bastard," she spat. "I always knew you were a pervert." She dashed off crying. Kitsune quietly got up and followed. Everyone else silently left the new parents in their misery.

To be continued.

Author's Notes:

That was HARD to write. I feel soooo emotionally drained. The good times at the Sunshine Inn are over. It took me a while to get around to writing this because I wasn't really feeling the story anymore. I kept getting requests to continue it thought, so I did.

On other news, I'm going to start making a Japanese learning site called "Otaku no Nihon-go." All my knowledge of Japanese acquired through the year I took at school and the books I have will be compiled in a format for people to learn Japanese. To those of you already attempting to learn Japanese on your own, let me give a few recommendations. First, listen to lots of anime subtitled. It's one of the best ways to learn pronunciation and usage and pitch of Japanese phrases and sentences. Meanings change depending on pitch, so you want to be able to give the right meaning. In my Japanese class I had the best pronunciation of any other students, and even of some of the higher level students. In fact, their Japanese was quite painful to listen to. Second, use many books as sources. Every book will tell you something that the other didn't to get a deeper understanding. My site will possibly be better than any one book for a beginner seeing as how someone who is not Japanese writes it. Why, you ask? Because I find quite often that it is not explained well because the language is first nature to them. Things that they understand intuitively and are common sense to them will not be to an English speaker. There are also too many disjointed methods for teaching Japanese. More often than not, they teach you phrases, and you have no idea of the actual structure of the words (conjugation, individual word meaning, and grammar). Things I never understood that my teacher taught I now understand far too much later. I look for patterns that can be adhered to so that you can create your own sentences. For example my Japanese teacher gave me lists of verbs and conjugations. She never gave a clear rule or pattern to conjugations. I don't think she could explain them. It was second nature to her. (I've corrected that.). An English-Japanese dictionary it does NOT give you the conjugations for every verb. You have to know how to conjugate them. I believe in teaching phrases when only having the understanding of them. One book I actually recommend that is good about teaching about grammar is "Japanese Phrases for Dummies." It was surprisingly informative.


End file.
